lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Son Goku
|-| Base= |-| Super Saiyan= |-| Super Saiyan 2= |-| Super Saiyan 3= |-| Celestial Saiyan= |-| Ritual Super Saiyan God= |-| Saiyan Beyond God= |-| Chou Super Saiyan= |-| Stacked Super Saiyan God= |-| Super Saiyan Blue= |-| Completed Super Saiyan Blue= |-| Beyond Blue= |-| Super Saiyan Blue 2= |-| Super Saiyan Blue 3= |-| Ultra Instinct "Omen"= |-| Limit Breaker= Synposis Neo Son Goku is the result of a redux of Dragon Ball Super as we know it, where Beerus took much longer to wake up and find Goku. Goku instead fights Beeus using a minor form from Super which is explored more here, dubbed "Celestial Saiyan" here, as he doesn't need SSJG to impress Beerus due to how strong her has gotten. From here on, things are very different from how they were within Super, but yet follow the basic storyline, albeit with some twists. Backstory Beerus Arc With more time to hone his skills, Goku was able to become much stronger than he did at the start of Super, allowing him to content with Kid Buu in base. Therefore, by the time Beerus arrived, Goku didn't actually need the Super Saiyan God form to content with Beerus... but that isn't to say Super Saiyan 3 was enough. In Dragon Ball Super, when the ritual consisted of 5 saiyans instead of 6, Goku entered a massively powerful Super Saiyan-like form which has shimmering stars appears and disappear, as well as sparks of lightning. However, in this timeline, Beerus was impressed by just this power, interrupting Whis before he could point out the ritual was done wrong. "Super Saiyan God" Goku and Beerus fight, but Beerus eventually subdues him. He contragulates him on the fight, only for Whis to inform them they did the ritual wrong all along. He dubs this the "Celestial Saiyan" due to the many stars it produces around it, and bargins with Beerus that he could train Goku to become a worthy fighter, as well as reminding him of the delicious food, convincing the God of Destruction not to destory the Earth. Super Saiyan God Mini Arc Whis asks Goku if he's like to train with him, which he agrees to, only for Vegeta to demand he's coming too, on the ground that he won't let Goku surpass him. Goku and Vegeta both agree to go, and they see if they can find the secrets to the Celestial Saiyan and Quake of Fury forms (Quake of Fury being what Vegeta used against Beerus when enraged). Throughout the mini arc, they try to discover the power of Super Saiyan God, with Goku and Vegeta almost achieving it at some point, only for Whis to admit to them he knew all along how they could achieve the form: they forgot Pan. However, much more confident in their new forms, Whis reassures them this time wasn't a waste. Vegeta argues he should do the ritual first, as Goku did it last time. Due to Beerus sleeping, Whis agrees to help Vegeta test out the new form, but about their clashes shaking all of Universe 7, Whis deems it too powerful and orders Vegeta to power back down to normal. Vegeta eventually agrees reluctantly, and smiles at finally surpassing his rival. This fight, however, does show off many abilities of the form, including God Ki and healing. Revival "F" Arc Due to Goku being more active on Earth, the Freeza Force was reluctant to collect the Dragon Balls.It was when the two biggest threats, Goku and Vegeta, left with Beerus and Whis that they finally came, meaning they could revive their master. Freeza, now revived, plans an identical revenge plot to the one he had before, and after 4 months of training heads to Earth. Goku and Vegeta are training, causing events to go more or less how they did beforehand, until Goku and Vegeta face off against Final Freeza. Goku powers up to his SSJ state, but finds it isn't enough, so introduces Freeza to SSJ3, where they fight at a similar level. Impressed by Goku's new form, Freeza says he will let Goku see his. Goku is shocked at the sight of Golden Freeza, and powers up to his Celestial Saiyan state, however find it isn't enough. Vegeta says he should show off SSJG, however Goku says it's only fair for it to be his turn. He uses Golden Freeza as a test for his new power, initially flailing about to Freeza's amusement, but soon being a big threat to him. Goku even learns the Same Angle Punch Technique. Unfortunately, he suddenly reverts to a Super Saiyan after a while of fighting, much to his shock. Freeza mocks him for not being able to hold such power, and attempts to finish him off, only for Goku to reveal he didn't lose a lot of strength. They continue the fight, but eventually Golden Freeza throws a Death Ball to destroy the Earth, which proves too much for the godly Super Saiyan, eventually defeating him. It is at this point that all his companions cry out to him, giving his the strength to, in what appears to be his base form, punch back the Death Ball! With Freeza in shock, and panting due to the stamina draining of his form, Goku shouts at Vegeta to finish him off. Vegeta powers up with Quake of Fury and is able to fight against the weaken Arcosian, eventually winning by shooting a combined attack with Goku. Glad to have finally defeated Freeza again, they feel they can relax, but feel perplexed by the new mysteries of the SSJG form. Earth in U6 Arc Whis is summoned to Earth, who arrives with Beerus, when Goku and Vegeta grow curious of the mysterious of the SSJG form. Whis is a little stumped, however Beerus (claiming he known and Whis doesn't because he is the deity) explains about God Ki and now the "red flame of Super Saiyan God still burns within him." Interesting in this giving him a strong opponent, he tells Whis to train the two to master this flame. Whilst they are doing so, Piccolo decides to train Gohan, seeing how helpless they were against Freeza: He wishes to return the Mystic form to him! Goku and Vegeta eventually obtain the Saiyan Beyond God state thanks to Whis. Whis also decides to tell them about their flaws, lack he did in Super, and tries to teach them the importance of a calm mind. However, not too soon into the arc, the Earth is suddenly gone. Whis finds this curious and looks into it, only to find the desolate Earth from the twin universe was in its place. Whis explains to Goku and Vegeta that there are twelve universes, of which they live in the seventh. Each universe has a twin universe, to which they have U6, where Beerus' brother, Champa, lives. It appears that whilst they were busy, Champa had collected the Super Dragon Balls and wished to swap the Earths from U7 and U6 so he could have the delicious food for himself. He agrees to taking the two Saiyans to U6 so they may return to their home and try to solve the issue. Upon arriving there, everything seems to be normal, but they are greeted by two new faces: Champa and his attendant Vados. Whis greets his sister and claims his suspicions were true all along. Generally, however, everything was peaceful, and since they'd have to wait a year for the Super Dragon Balls to be usable again, the heroes decide there isn't much they can do, and try to live their life normally. However, a few months in, there is an invasion of many dark demons. Fortunately, an Arcosian named Frost comes to their aid and, powering up to his Assault Form is able to dispatch of them, Goku takes interest in him and asks if he wished to spar with him. Frost acts very formally and politely, insisting he only came to help, but after enough persuasion, he accepts. Goku's new state is enough to be a challenge for Frost's Assault form, so he decides to show his true colours and goes to his final form. Goku comments on how he looks like Freeza, and after some explanations, they continue the fight, only for Goku to lose due to falling unconscious. When he comes too, Frost apologises and blames it on perhaps releasing to much power, to which Goku compliments his strength. Frost then bids him farewell, saying he has done all he needs to do, and leaves. However, as he does so, he reveals he poisoned Goku in hopes of subduing him, and was furious it only caused him to sleep for mere moments. Later on, the dark demon army returns, this time stronger. Whilst Goku and Vegeta are able to hold them off, it is Frost who deals the final blow, revealing he has returned! He admits he is impressed by Goku's new strength, and asks if he would like a rematch. Goku accepts and the two power up. Half-way into the fight, Frost gets his poison needle, this time more lethal,however as he's about to strike, Vegeta knocks him out the way, having noticed his plan. Frost smirks and congratulates Vegeta, revealing he was behind the invasions in order to defeat Goku and Vegeta to take over the planet for himself, as the delicious food would be a bargain on the market. Goku is confused at the sudden change, but Vegeta tells him he was acting nice all along. Frost then challenges Goku seriously, and is able to beat him and Vegeta down. He informs them once he is done with them, he will mercilessly kill everyone who does not show enough culinary skill, and then enslave the rest. Goku gets enraged at this transforms to a higher state: Super Saiyan, or what appeared to be Super Saiyan. Vados, who was revealed to be watching the fight, comments on being impressed that he was able to achieve "Chou Super Saiyan". CSSJ Goku is able to hold his own again Final Frost, and even appears to be slightly winning. Frost then decides to up things and transforms into his augmented form, resembling the form Coola used! He is then able to combat Goku more readily, but when Vegeta is able to achieve CSSJ as well, they give him a run for his money. Frustrated, Frost transforms one more time, into a second augmented form (as seen in Dragon Ball Multiverse)! He effortless dominates the two, and laughs at their lack of power. Goku tries to think of a way to get stronger, only to remember what Whis told him about a calm mind. By trying to focus on Frost's attacks, he is able to somewhat able to stand a better chance. Thinking of everyone, he puts everything in his attack and clashes fists with Frost, and suddenly a pulse of blue energy surrounds his fist. With more clashes comes more energy, until suddenly Goku comes to a realisation. He has achieved a new power! He uses this to increase he power, and suddenly a massive blue light is emitted, even being seen from space. From it, Goku emerges as a Super Saiyan Blue! He is now able to not only fully take on, but even hold the edge against Frost's "Sheer form" at it's full potential, and is eventually able to defeat him. Frost is reverted to his Final form and, admitting defeat, flees the planet for good. Vegeta vows he too will achieve Super Saiyan Blue. Universe 6 Tournament Not long after a year since Earth's arrival, Beerus called Champa over to U7. Whis had brought Goku and Vegeta to train, in which time Vegeta had unlocked SSJB, and they end up throwing the same antics as in DBS. Beerus and Champa eventually discuss what they planned: Where Earth should lie. Both bicker about it, however Whis and Vados suggest a tournament to decide the who deserves it more. They agree, with the prize being the Super Dragon Balls, and each team having 5 fighters. Instead of Monaka, Gohan is picked, who has finally achieved his Mystic form thanks to Piccolo, as Goku and Vegeta don't really need motivation, and more is on the line for Beerus. As in Super, Goku and Vegeta train in the HTC until it's time to go. Before the tournament, things play out essentially the same, with an exam and everything, with the differences being Frost being there causes sparks (much to Cabba's confusion), and Vegeta is taken aback at being in U6 for just over a year, and had no idea Saiyans were there. Buu fails the test, leaving U7 with only four members. Gohan is elected to go first, against U6's Botamo. Gohan's fight goes essentially the same way as it did with Goku in DBS, however Gohan knocks Botamo off the stage in the way he did his fight with him in the TOP in DBS, rather than Goku's method. He is next pitted against Frost. Frost examines the son of his rival, and finds he is much weaker then he was, yet he feels he should still be cautious, powering up to his Assault form, yet holds back a bit. Gohan is able to match him thanks to his training, however Frost decides to end the fight with his Final Form. Cabba is quite shocked to see he has a form above his Assault form, and Gohan is pushed to SSJ2. Frost is annoyed that Saiyans are able to climb to such heights, and enters his first Augmented form: Absolute Frost. Gohan enters his Mystic form, causing Hit to look at the fight for a second to glimpse the form wielding such power. However Frost is able to discreetly use his poison to subdue Gohan, and then knocks him off the stage. Frost, knowing Goku and Vegeta were aware of his poison, used a much more discreet version, causing it to be untraceable, thus truly eliminating Gohan. Piccolo compliments Gohan's progress, nonetheless. He opts to fight Frost, as he knows quite useful techniques, and Frost decides to only use his Final Form against him. The match doesn't play out too differently from the one seen in DBS. Beerus claims they need someone strong against Frost, to which he picks Vegeta. Vegeta show some pride in being addressed as strong, and enters the fight with Frost. Vegeta immediately goes CSSJ, whilst Frost does to his Absolute form. The two are seen in rivals in power, until Frost claims to Vegeta he has gotten stronger since they last met, and releases more power. Vegeta smirks and replies he has as well, and then shows off the return of Quake of Fury and knocks Frost out of the ring before he can react. Hit opens his eyes to look at the form, then closes them again. Vegeta reveals he once again mastered the form, this time to accommodate to Saiyan Beyond God, but Frost is too sour at his lose, complaining he wasn't using his full potential, only for Vegeta to tell him he wasn't either. Cabba is confused at Frost's true nature, to which Vegeta explains to him and Frost agrees, which to his horror. The fights against Magetta and Cabba play out pretty much the same as they did in Super, with Vegeta revealing SSJB in Cabba at the end of their fight, which he then goes on to use against Hit... only for it to turn out the same as in the DBS manga. Goku and Hit are then rivals, except now there is no Monaka to fall back upon. The fight goes essentially the same as in the DBS manga, but there is more shock to Goku entering his SSJG form. Whis explains this is not the SSJG they know from the ritual, but a form that Goku can tap into and stack onto Saiyan Beyond God, this it is more powerful. However, when Hit powers up, he reveals to be much stronger than he was in the manga, more akin to how he was in the anime! This means not even SSJB is enough to resist his timeskip! TBC Forms explains Base Goku's base form is his unadulterated form that he is in naturally. He is much strong than he may look, being able to fight even the likes of Kid Buu very shortly in. Super Saiyan A form once thought to be but a legend, Goku achieved Super Saiyan on Namek, and it has been his go-to form ever since. In preparation for the fight again Cell, Goku mastered this form. He uses this form against those who could prove a challenge, but aren't necessarily strong. Super Saiyan 2 As the form between his go-to form and his, at one time, most powerful form, Goku rarely used SSJ2. After achieving even greater forms, SSJ2 was forgotten for quite a while until he found it could prove useful. Super Saiyan 3 Before meeting Beerus, Goku was under the impression this was the highest a saiyan could achieve. He therefore tried to master it, but found it was no use. He did, however, manage to significantly lower the stamina drain of the form, so he can use if for longer periods of time. He only really uses this form when he feels he must go all out. Celestial Saiyan A form similar to Super Saiyan God, just not complete. Beerus and Goku were under the impression this truly was the SSJG, however Whis pointed out as the ritual to achieve SSJG was done incorrectly, this wasn't the actual form. Compared to SSJ3, Goku's power has skyrocketed. Upon entering the form, he gets a free stamina replenish too. Super Saiyan God Ritual In the first arc, not much is known about this form, other than that it's a powerful, godly form achieved when the ritual is done correctly. Vegeta is able to achieve it first, but Goku gets his turn after Freeza's resurrection. The time limit is not noticed until Goku fights Golden Freeza, however the fact the power remains within your body is also found! It is later found out that the form they're using is only accessible by the ritual, and that they can access an even stronger version of the form after mastering God Ki. Once gotten used to, the form will feel natural, and perhaps because of this, it doesn't drain any stamina. Saiyan Beyond God By mastering the red flame of God Ki, Goku is able to replace his base form with a state known as Saiyan Beyond God. This allows him to be much more powerful than before without even having to power up. His power rivals that of the Ritual SSJG. Chou Super Saiyan The result of a Saiyan Beyond God mastering their Super Saiyan form beyond that of it's mastered state, allowing them to gain incredible power. Stacked Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God, but with no time limit and doesn't require a ritual to access. It is more powerful than its Ritual counter part, as it accommodates to Goku's Saiyan Beyond God state rather than his natural state. Other than this, it's completely identical to the SSJG we know from before. Super Saiyan Blue A form beyond that of Super Saiyan God. It looks down on all forms before it, except for perhaps the Stacked SSJG. Goku first unlocked this form in the fight against Frost, although how exactly is unknown. It is focused more on being tranquil that rageful in its boost, allowing the user more control that most other SSJ forms. It is quite similar to SSJG, holding God Ki and the same exclusive abilities, however whilst faster and stronger, it drain slower drains stamina. Same Angle Punch Technique Wondering what this is? It'll be revealed soon! It was shown off in DBS, so good job to anyone who knows it!